User blog:Timebomb192potato/My idea for the next Monster Jam N.A. tours
Note: I am redoing this page. Heavily. Please excuse the appearance. Here's my idea for the next Monster Jam tour set for North America. The page also features some of my (and some others') truck ideas. Some of the new drivers are from past ideas of mine. The South Africa, Asia and Italy tours would take later in the year following the World Finals. Triple Threat Series East * Grave Digger 28 - Alex Bardin * Max-D 7 - Blake Granger * El Toro Loco - Armando Castro * Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood * Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght * Zombie - Joe Urie * Zombie Hunter (on Just Get Er Done 2) - Brandan Tulachka * Monster Mutt (on Xtreme Jim) - Jimmy Pigeon Stops TBA Arena Tour 1 (Purple) * Grave Digger 39 - Randy Brown * Monster Mutt - Josh Gibson * Raminator - Mark Hall * Rammunition - Kurt Kraehmer * Dragon Slayer - Kreg Christensen * Wicked - Corey Clark * Wild Side - Zack Garner * Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen (Ottawa only) Stops * Times Union Center - Albany, New York * Hampton Coliseum - Hampton, Virginia * Capital One Arena - Washington D.C. * North Charleston Coliseum - North Charleston, South Carolina * Ramsey Center - Cullowhee, North Carolina * BancorpSouth Arena - Tupelo, Missouri * Canadian Tire Centre - Ottawa, Ontario * XL Center - Hartford, Connecticut * Barclays Center - New York City, New York (First Time Ever in New York City) * Ford Idaho Center - Nampa, Idaho * DCU Center - Worcester, Massachusetts (Championship Event) Arena Tour 2 (Blue) * Grave Digger 38 - Charlie Pauken * Whiplash - Brianna Mahon * Monster Mutt Dalmatian (on Jail Bird) - Kaylyn Migues * Dragon (on Nitro Menace) - Darren Migues * War Wizard - RJ Turner * Stinger Unleashed - Zane Rettew * Pretty Wicked - Lindsey Rettew * Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen (Saint John only) Stops * Charleston Coliseum - Charleston, West Virginia * Crown Coliseum - Fayetteville, North Carolina * Simmons Bank Arena - Little Rock, Arkansas * Intrust Bank Arena - Wichita, Kansas * Reno-Sparks Livestock Events Center - Reno, Nevada * Dunkin' Donuts Center - Providence, Rhode Island * Schottenstein Center - Columbus, Ohio * First Interstate Arena - Billings, Montana * Liacouras Center - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * TD Station - Saint John, New Brunswick * Chesapeake Energy Arena - Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (Championship Event) International Stadium Tour Europe: * Grave Digger 37 - Chad Tingler * Max-D 4 - Chuck Werner * Zombie - Alx Danielsson * Wonder Woman - Haley Gauley * Soldier Fortune - Chad Fortune * El Toro Loco - Marc McDonald * Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght * Bakugan Dragonoid - Mark Schroeder * Monster Energy - Steven Sims * EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman Asia: * Grave Digger 37 - Chad Tingler * Max-D 9 - Neil Elliott * Zombie - Bari Musawwir * Dragon - Todd LeDuc * Monster Energy - Taka Higashino * El Toro Loco - Mark List * Alien Invasion - Brittany Marcotte * Scooby-Doo! - Don Frankish * Monster Mutt (on Monster Lubricants) - Hayden McLeary * EarthShaker (on The Convict) - Jack Monkhouse South Africa: * Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane * Max-D 4 - Colton Eichelberger * BroDozer - Nic Granlund * Zombie - Bari Musawwir * Scooby-Doo! - Don Frankish * Monster Mutt - Tristan England * El Toro Loco - Armando Castro * Blue Thunder - Elvis Lainez Italy: * Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson * Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams * Max-D 9 - Tom Meents * EarthShaker - Tristan England * Zombie - Alx Danielsson * Monster Mutt - Mark Schroeder * Alien Invasion - Rhianna Buchanan * Son-uva Digger - Ryan Anderson * El Toro Loco - Scott Buetow Stops Europe: * London Stadium - London, United Kingdom * Pride Park Stadium - Derby, United Kingdom * Principality Stadium - Cardiff, United Kingdom * Celtic Park - Glasgow, United Kingdom * Croke Park - Dublin, Ireland * Olympiastadion - Munich, Germany * Commerzbank Arena - Frankfurt, Germany * Brussels, Belgium - King Baudouin Stadium * Stockholm, Sweden - Friends Arena * Gothenburg, Sweden - Ullevi * Warsaw, Poland - PGE Narodowy * Moscow, Russia - VEB Arena Asia: * Rajamangala Stadium - Bangkok, Thailand * Bird's Nest Stadium - Beijing, China * MetLife Dome - Tokorozawa, Japan * Bukit Jalil National Stadium - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia * National Stadium - Singapore * Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium - Delhi, India * Tianmu Baseball Stadium - Taipei, Taiwan South Africa: * Moses Mabhida Stadium - Durban, South Africa * FNB Stadium - Johannesburg, South Africa * Cape Town Stadium - Cape Town, South Africa Italy: * Stadio Olimpico - Rome, Italy * Stadio San Paolo - Naples, Italy * Allianz Stadium - Turin, Italy International Arena Tour Europe: * Grave Digger 31 - Carl Van Horn * Max-D 7.5 - Jared Eichelberger * El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough * Zombie - Anthony Oshinuga * Scooby-Doo! - Linsey Read * Soldier Fortune (on Tantrum/Nitro Hornet) - Kevin Crocker * Pirate's Curse (on Student Driver) - Buddy Tompkins Italy: * Grave Digger 39 - Randy Brown * Monster Mutt - Josh Gibson * Scooby-Doo! - Brianna Mahon * Pirate's Curse - Nic Granlund * Wonder Woman - Macey Nichter * EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman Stops Shows taking place on concrete floor tracks are marked. Europe: * Arena Birmingham - Birmingham, United Kingdom * First Direct Arena - Leeds, United Kingdom (Concrete Floor Show) * SSE Arena, Belfast - Belfast, United Kingdom * König-Pilsener-Arena - Oberhausen, Germany * Antwerps Sportpaleis - Antwerp, Belgium * Hallenstadion - Zürich, Switzerland * Ergo Arena - Gdańsk, Poland (Concrete Floor Show) * Centennial Hall - Wrocław, Poland * Steel Aréna - Košice, Slovakia * Arena Riga - Riga, Latvia Italy: * Mediolanum Forum - Assago, Italy * Nelson Mandela Forum - Florence, Italy (Concrete Floor Show) Category:Blog posts